Black Rose
Black Rose is an indie horror game that was originally released in 2013 by Sir Bedlam on multiple gaming websites. Since its release, the game has been changed frequently, including updated graphics, storyline, and character development. The full and complete version of Black Rose was released on Gamejolt on April 14, 2015; it was released on Steam on March 15, 2016. Story You play as Linda, an average girl who heard rumors about the old abandoned funeral home and the mysterious hauntings occurring there. No one knows what happened to many of the people who worked there, but legend has it that they were murdered. Linda wants to find out for herself, so she goes to the funeral home to investigate. But not long after entering the funeral home, things go horribly wrong. Gameplay Black Rose is a first-person horror game. The game takes place in a funeral home, where Linda wants to investigate the disappearances of the people who worked there. Throughout the game, you find items and clues like letters written by past workers, as well as objects that will help you progress in the game. In the beginning of the game, you will obtain a baby monitor, which will send you messages around certain points of the game. Some doors in the game will be locked and can only be opened with keys, but some can be opened by ramming them with the space key. Later in the game, you will encounter Myrtle Vanworth and Sullivan James, who are enemies that will try to kill you. Myrtle can kill you if she catches you or if you look at her eyes for too long, and Sullivan chases you until you are caught or until he disappears. In order to avoid them, you must run away from them for a certain amount of time until they disappear. Being close to an enemy is known as a close call. Close calls can increase your score. However, when walking/running into the enemies will send you back to the checkpoint where you last time saved. Version Differences The game has undergone significant changes throughout development. The very first version of Black Rose is hard to find, as most websites have updated to the new texture update; however, the update has the same gameplay and map. The new texture version can still be found on many small gaming websites. An expansion version was also released on Gamejolt and Steam. There are many differences between each version: Original vs Texture update *All of the graphics and textures are changed, which includes all object and the interior. *In the original, Myrtle has white skin, blond hair, small colorless eyes, and a closed mouth (although she opens her mouth if the player is caught). In the texture update, she has pale green skin, less blonde hair, her colorless eyes are bigger, and her mouth is always open. *In the original, the familiy door was normally open. In the texture update, the door is now closed and nothing will happen if you interact with it. *Most of the sounds was removed and new sounds was added. *Changed the prompts. *A secret note under the staircase which is next to the basement will appear after you have took the key from the chest to lock Myrtle's coffin. Texture update vs Expansion Both versions have the same graphics and mechanics, but the expansion has a few differences: *Some sounds are removed and a lot of sounds was added. *The title screen is completely changed. *There are two modes in the expansion: timed and story mode. Timed mode is the same as the previous version, with a few differences, and story mode concentrates more on the story of the funeral home. *Added a lot of new prompts. *Some ghosts were added in the expansion. *There are more rooms in the expansion than there are in the texture update for story mode. All of the extra rooms are present but inaccessible in timed mode. *The visibility/flashlight is smaller in the expansion. *The textures and graphics are slightly touched up. *Signs are added to some of the doors, such as the Chapel and Family Room. *In the texture update, the player was unable to interact with the family room. In the expansion, Linda will say that the door is warped pretty bad and is unable to open the door. *The baby monitor is slightly altered. *Myrtle's skin is slightly paler. In addition, her eyes will turn red if you look right at Myrtle's eyes and the screen will be filtered differently. *Myrtle will walk faster and faster as the chase goes on in the expansion. Not in the other versions. *In the original and texture update, after seeing Myrtle for the first time, Linda will say "That woman... she's gone." In the expansion, she'll say "That woman... where'd she go..." *The Chapel has objects such as chairs and tables in the expansion, while it was empty in the original and texture update. *When you lock Myrtle's coffin, you get a key. In the expansion, an actual key will fall from the coffin. *After Myrtle has escaped her coffin, the screen will be filtered differently. *In the texture update, Myrtle had only white eyes. In the expannsion she has red eyes in the final chase. *The room where you get the master ending contains furniture.